marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Annual Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Nic Klein | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Penciler1_2 = Klebs Jr. | Penciler1_3 = Wellinton Alves | Inker1_1 = Juan Vlasco | Inker1_2 = Nelson Pereira | Colourist1_1 = Guru-eFX | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Bill Rosemann | Quotation = We are already there, Richard. You made it. This IS Kvch. This is the Technarchy Homeworld. | Speaker = Xandarian Worldmind | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = Young Richard Rider had just lost a basketball game. Even worse, his team captain Mike Burley isn't happy with that, especially his phrase, "blue blazes", because his father told him not to swear. Rider makes a whitty remark that gets him punched in the groin. A goth girl named Ginger decides to cheer him up by taking him out for ice cream. While he explains to her that he wants to be an average boy, they are accosted by Mike again, who bullies Rider. Ginger attempts to stand up for him only for Mike to tease her of being Rider's girlfriend. Then suddenly, when Rider tries standing up, there is a surge of energy that emitted from his body and he became comatose. He is quickly rushed to the hospital and his parents are called. His mother accuses Ginger of giving him a drug. Meanwhile, Richard somehow awakes and sees Rhomann Dey who says that he has been chosen to become a Centurion. In reality, Rider is having a dream. He wakes up to see a Kree Denarian looking over his face. He is more over shocked that the fact that he is older (the Denarian says he's 68 years-old); he had rebuilt the Nova Corps forty-three years ago; Worldmind is on Nu-Xandar and not in his head; Wendell Vaughan, the original Quasar, is pure energy; and Gamora and Phyla-Vell are both Centurions. Turns out, he had been fight the transmode virus for years, causing random memory relapses. Already, their fleet is ready to destroy the Phalanx's last stronghold, the planet that Rider swore to liberate: Earth. Rider is so shocked by the revelation that he collapses as the medics tend to him. In the dream world, Rider had been brought back from the hospital. As he is lying in bed, energy bolts dance around him before there is a big explosion. His mother rushes up to his room to find a big hole in the wall. Far away, Rider is dressed as Nova Centurion. Dey's voice is speaking in his head, telling him that he must be ready for the foe that is in front of him. In reality, Quasar, Gamora, Phyla and Worldmind discuss over what to do, considering that the Nova Prime/Rider is still out of it. Quasar suggests electing Phyla as Nova Prime, which she tries refusing, as this is Rider's battle. Then suddenly, Worldmind detects various Phalanx Select and drones teleporting in front of their fleet. Among the Select are the Avengers, Fantastic Four, Black Bolts, X-Men, the Hulk, Doctor Doom, Ares and many more. Immediately, the Corps scrambles to meet with their enemy. Back in the dream world, Rider is zooming towards a Phalanx but scarcely knows how to use his powers. Only Dey's intervention saves him. However, there are many more Phalanx around. As Dey teaches him how to utilize his powers, Rider asks back as to why he chose him, considering that he's just ordinary; Dey answers that it is just that; the Nova Corps chose prized individuals for special qualities, like his loyalty and integrity. In reality, Rider wakes up muttering Dey's name. He then tells the Denarian the same words Dey told him. He then asks Worldmind to repower him with the Nova Force, so he could fight with his army. But before he disembarked, he asked the Denarian his name; the was Zam, which Rider remembered as Ko-rel's son. Together, they go out to assist the the Corps and end the Phalanx once and for all. In truth, Rider was double-dreaming. The virus had made one last attempt to consume him, so Worldmind put him a coma. Only in his subconscious was he able to wake himself. He is then faced with a construct formed from various materials around him that virus utilized into a humanoid form. Realizing that the virus would kill him physically if it could not control him, he battles it, before destroying it. Worldmind then informs him that they are on Kvch, the home of the Technarchy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Phalanx ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** *** ** * ** Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Despite being on his fourth solo series and existing for over 20 years as a character, this is the first Nova annual. | Recommended = | Links = }}